


다정한 시네스트로가 나오는 일상물

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 짧은 썰 모음집입니다.





	다정한 시네스트로가 나오는 일상물

**Author's Note:**

> 짧은 썰 모음집입니다.

이런 거 너무 좋아서 쿨타임 차면 한 번씩 봐줘야함

 

임신한 할에게 쩔쩔매는 다정한 시네스트로

아들뻘 회사 후배랑 사귄다고 온 사내에 소문 쫙 퍼트리고 다니다가(심지어 점심시간 탕비실에서 이상한 소리가 나는 걸 들었다는 b양의 증언도 있음)  
결국 임신시키는 바람에 급하게 결혼하고 후배는 퇴사했는데(또 다른 소식통에 의하면 청혼할 때 애가 5살이 되면 책임지고 도로 취업시켜주겠다고 굳게 다짐했다고 함)  
그걸로 스캔들도 끝인줄 알았더니 본의아니게 자기 결혼 생활을 동네방네 중계하고 다니는 아재....

그렇게 칼같고 정 없어 보이던 양반이 아내랑 싸운 것 같아 보일 때는 넥타이도 수트랑 안 어울리는 걸 삐뚜름 하게 메고 와서 급하게 화장실에서 고쳐메는가 하면  
도시락통도 묘하게 귀여워지고(그래봐야 특색없는 은색 스테인레스 재질에 심플한 무늬가 들어간 것뿐이지만)  
그 안에 들어간 반찬도 칼로리 칼같이 챙기는 풀+닭가슴살+그릭요거트 이딴 지옥의 다이어트 조합에서 달다구리하고 보기만해도 살찔 것 같은 그런 게 하나씩 들어간 걸로 바뀌고  
하루라도 야근 안 하면 회사 천장에 목메달고 자살할 사람처럼 굴더니 요즘은 거의 맨날 칼퇴근해서 부하직원들 인상이 좋아지고  
습관처럼 꺼내던 회식 얘기도 쏙 들어가서 (아내한텐 미안하지만) 옛 후배가 평생 임신했으면 좋겠다고 다들 두 발 모아 비는 하루하루....

그동안 시네의 연애전선이 얼마나 암울하고 비참했는지 아는 고위직쯤으로 넘어가면   
당장 아빈부터 드디어 아린을 잊고 새출발하는 시네를 보며 흐뭇해하고 회장 가디언들마저도 저 녀석이 이제 말을 좀 더 잘 듣겠구나 하고 긍정적으로 평가하게 되겠지...  
시네랑 그닥 친하지 않던 킬로웤이나 살락까지도 옛날에 아린 처음 만나서 얼빠진 놈처럼 굴던 시네 생각이 나서 아직도 저 녀석이 그런 모습을 보일 수있다니 의외라고 생각하고...

그렇지만, 가끔 시간 잘 맞춰 휴게실에 들어가면 시네가 집에서 걸려온 전화를 받고 있는데  
얘기 잘 들어보면 잔소리가 반이고 그러게 내가 쓸데없이 ~하지 말라고 하지 않았느냐는 식의 타박이 절반이라   
어째 이런 얘기는 제일 먼저 듣게되는 b양은 아무래도 옛후배 할이 불쌍해졌으면 좋겠다...

 

그러다 드디어 애가 태어나면 시네 책상이 애 사진으로 뒤덮혀서 온 직원이 애기 성별이랑 어떻게 커가는지 다 알게되고   
시네가 도시락으로 애 먹이고 남았을 것 같은 이유식 이런 거 아깝다고 싸와서 먹는 게 심심찮게 보이는 바람에 애기 식성도 알게 되고  
자기자랑하는 건 더럽게 좋아하는 시네가 애가 처음으로 써준 자기 이름같은 거 막 들고와서 보란듯이 모니터 옆에 붙여놓는 바람에  
결제받으러 가는 직원들은 의무적으로 한 번씩 애가 천재네요!같은 마음에도 없는 칭찬 한 마디씩 던져야 하는 그런 거 존나 보고 싶다

 

시네할 행쇼해ㅠㅠ

\---2---

1  
의외로 청혼은 할이 먼저 했음. 사실 섹1스나 줄창 하지 연인도 아니었는데 어느날 할이 작은 상자에 두줄짜리 임테기 일곱 개랑 딱 두 칸만 빼고 약을 다 먹은 피임약 봉투랑 문구점에서 산 듯한 결혼축하 카드 한 장을 담아 곱게 포장해서 시네 자리에 올려놓자, 그날 퇴근하기 전에 시네한테서 좋다는 문자를 받았다고 한다. 근데 코루가엔 결혼했다고 남자 성 따라가고 그런 건 없어서 둘의 성은 여전히 조던이고 시네스트로임. 다만 지구 정부에 할이 제출한 혼인신고서에는 (어쨌든 자기가 먼저 결혼 얘기 꺼냈다는 이유로) 할이 탈 '시네스트로'에 죽죽 줄을 긋고 조던을 채워넣었음. 아주 나중에서야 그걸 발견한 시네는 묘한 눈치로 할을 쳐다봤지만 어차피 그 서류쪼가리는 지구 안에서만 통용되는 거니까 반년 동안 맨날 야근하고, 일 년 동안 집에서도 스킨쉽 안 해주는 걸로 용서했다고 한다. 할은 전자보단 후자때문에 죽을 맛이었지만 솔직히 자기도 할 말은 없어서 밤마다 길다란 쿠션을 끌어안고 눈물을 흘렸음.

그리고 반 년만에 한 ㅆ에서 둘 다 인생 최고조로 느껴버려서 둘 다 은연중에 참았다 하는 것도 의외로 괜찮다는 생각을 하게 되었다고 함. 물론 그렇다고 해서 섹1스를 그렇게 오래 포기할 생각은 누구에게도 없었음. 

 

2  
할이 결혼하고 느낀 가장 큰 배신감은 시네의 패션센스에 관련된 거였음. 회사에 맨날 단정하면서도 까리한 칼정장만 입고 오길래 저 사람은 미니멀리즘적인 걸 좋아하는 거라고 믿으며 자기한테 잘 어울리는 걸 아는 시네의 안목을 입이 마르도록 칭찬하고 다녔는데 웬걸ㅋ 알고보니 시네가 그렇게 입고 다니는 건 패션에 1도 관심이 없어서 백화점에 디피된 걸 그대로 벗겨입고 다니기 때문이었던 거지. 주구장창 무채색 계열에 단색 포인트 정도만 줬던 이유도 그 이상의 색조합으로 넘어가면 백퍼샌트 망한단 걸 알기 때문이었음. 결혼하고 난 다음날 아침에 먼저 씻으러 들어간 시네가 마트에서 세 장에 구천구백 원 하길래 사왔을 것 같은 흉측한 목늘어난 티를 입고 다니는 걸 보고 나서야 속았단 걸 알게 된 할은 뜬금없는 배신감에 ㅂㄷㅂㄷ떨며 영문몰라 당황하는 시네를 이주일이나 멀리했지만, 곧 생각을 바꿔 시네를 마네킹으로 쓰기 시작했음. 분이 안 풀려 처음엔 일부러 시네조차 이건 좀;;하고 난색을 표하는 땡땡이 무늬나 하와이안 셔츠나 카고바지 같은 걸 강제로 입혀버렸지만, 어느순간 콩깍지인 건지 진짜로 옷걸이가 좋아서 그런 건지 시네가 그딴 옷을 입고도 잘생겼단 걸 알게 된 뒤로는 원석을 가려낼 줄 아는 자신의 탁월한 안목에 감탄하며, 기분이 좋아져 시네를 성심성의껏 입히기 시작했음. 하지만 종종 둘이 부부싸움을 하는 날이면 할은 절대 시네 옷을 안 골라주는데, 시네가 회사에 묘하게 안 맞는 옷들을 입고 오는 건 바로이런 날 시네 본인이 코디하기 때문이라고 한다.

3  
의외로 두 사람 중 제발 좀 먹으라고 닦달하는 쪽은 시네다. 임신한 뒤로 할은 심한 입덧에 원래 적게 먹는 식성까지 겹쳐 거의 단식 투쟁 수준으로 생존에 필요한 만큼만 먹고 살았는데, 이미 임신한 아내를 잃은 적이 있는 시네는 그 트라우마가 겹쳐 자꾸만 할을 먹이려고 듦. 먹을 생각이 뚝 떨어진 할은 알아서 먹을테니 좀 놔두라고 짜증내고 시네가 헛소리 그만 하라면서 억지로 먹이는 게 임신기간중 둘의 주요 부부싸움 내용이었다고 한다.

4  
애는 시네가 다 키울 것 같다. 할이 모성이 없는 게 아닌데, 시네가 집에만 들어오면 애 끌어안고 놔주질 않으니 할이 봐줄 시간 자체가 적은 거지. 덕분에 애가 태어나 처음 한 말은 영어가 아니고 코루가어로 빠빠였음. 그리고 그걸 알아들을 리 없는 할은 옹알이가 특이하네 정도로 넘겼다고 한다. 그러다 그날 저녁에 아무 생각 없이 시네한테 오늘 애가 뭐라고 했는지 알아? 하면서 가볍게 얘기 꺼내면서 실실 웃었는데(어감 진짜 특이하지 않아? 곧 말을 하려나봐) 시네 표정이 무섭게 굳는 거 보고 순간 당황함. 다음 순간 애를 찾아 달려나가는 시네를 보고는 저 인간이 드디어 애를 잡는구나 하는 생각에 허겁지겁 뒤쫒아 갔다고 한다. 근데 방에 들어선 순간 시네가 엄청 감동받은 듯 애 끌어안고 곧 울어도 이상하지 않아 보이는 (사실 할도 처음보는) 등을 보이고 서 있어서 대강이나마 사태를 파악함. 등을 살짝 끌어안고 앞쪽으로 얼굴 들이밀면서 괜찮아? 하고 물어봤더니 시네가 그게 코루가어로 아빠라는 뜻이란 걸 알려준 뒤로는 할도 시네만큼 감동먹어서 곧 앤딩롤 올라갈 것처럼 두사람을 꽉 끌어안았다고 한다.

그리고 얼마 안 가 그게 그 말인줄 알았더라면 카메라 들고 찍어줄걸 하고 후회하겠지.

5  
빠빠 사건 이후 할은 은근 애가 이번엔 영어로 엄마나 아빠 해주길 기다렸는데 애는 네 살이 되도록 영어를 한 마디도 안 뱉어서 할은 집 안에서 약간 소외된 느낌을 받았다고 한다. 시네도 애가 코루가어만 하니 자기도 코루가어로만 대화하는데 할보다 애하고 있는 시간이 더 많으니 할은 당연 서운해져서 어느날부터인가 큰맘먹고 초급 코루가어를 독학하다가....

코루가어가 인간이 독학하기엔 엄청 어려운 언어라는 걸 깨닫고 침대에서 시네스트로위에 올라타서는 지금 당장 엄마부터 밥줘까지 알려주지 않으면 내려오지 않을 거라고....

6  
애가 처음으로 영어를 한 건 네 살이 되는 생일 때였겠지. 그때쯤이면 할도 애랑 말이 통할 수준의 코루가어는 할 줄 알아서 (근데 어휘나 문장 수준이 애랑 비슷한 정도였으면 좋겠다) 애한테 오늘 아빠 일찍 와요, 했음. 근데 애가 다 안다는 듯이 시네처럼 미간 살짝 찌푸리고 팔짱끼면서 유창한 영어로 나도 알아, 오늘 내 생일이잖아, 해서 순간 영어인데도 못 알아들었다고 한다. 

\---3---

1  
할이 임신중이었을 때 시네할이 음식 다음으로 제일 많이 다툰 주제는 애 이름이었음. 시네스트로와 조던 둘 다에 어울리는 이름을 찾기 힘들었던 것도 있고, 할은 무조건 아버지 이름만을, 시네는 마초스러운 이름만 고집해서 어긋난 것도 있는데, 사실 가장 큰 이유는 내내 아들인 줄 알았던 자식이 막달이 되어서야 딸이었단 게 밝혀졌기 때문이었음. 할의 마틴설도, 시네의 마초설도 부정당하고나서 둘은 열심히 머리를 굴려봤지만 워낙 남초 환경에서 자라온 터라 여자애이름으론 뭐가 좋을지 도무지 결정할 수가 없었고 결국 지구와 코루가 양쪽의 근 이백 년간 인기 이름들을 모두 뒤지는 수고를 세 번이나 하고서야 인기이름하곤 전혀 상관없는 이름으로 고를 수 있었다고 한다.

2  
할의 환상을 완벽하게 깨부순 건 셋이 외식하러 나갈 때 시네가 고른 메뉴였음. 어디서 올갱이국 우거지국밥 이런 거 하는 데나 가자고 하는데 듣는 할은 막 환장할 것 같으면서도 이 양반이 진짜 아재는 아재구나 싶음ㅋㅋ 어떻게 나오나 보려고 일부러 얌전히 따라갔더니 애까지 삼인분이라면서 밥 두 공기 시켜다가 애한테 한 숟갈 주고 자기는 다섯 숟갈 먹고 있는 걸 보면 진짜 애 생기기 전에 스테끼 안 썰면 죽을 것처럼 굴던 시네트로는 어디갔나 싶어지지. 시네가 왜 안 먹냐면서 할 음식에까지 다데기를 팍팍 넣어주는 걸 가만보다가, 할은 다음번엔 내가 메뉴를 정하고야 말 거라고 이를 갈면서 숟가락을 푹 퍼서 입에 털어넣겠지. 근데 외관과는 달리 생각보다...아니 진짜로 모든 면에서 맛있어서 놀라고 다데기도 과하다 싶을 정도로 친 게 취향에 맞아서 불만이 쏙 들어가는 거 보고 싶다

그렇게 그 집 쿠폰도장 열 개 모아서 보너스 까지 후하게 받았다고 한다.

열한 번째가 되어서야 본래 목적을 기억해낸 할이 초밥집 얘기 꺼내면서 좀 근사한 곳에 가자고 그랬더니, 아니 이 양반이 아무 생각 없이 데이트야? 뭐하러 그런 델 가, 애 데리고 바람이나 좀 쏘이러 나온 건데 그냥 동네 어디 가지 이렇게 말해서 세계 3차대전 발발할 뻔하는 거 보고 싶다. 그날은 결국 할이 주장하는 대로 근사한 식당에 가긴 했지만 할은 밤에 잠이 들 때까지 화가 풀리지 않았고 슬슬 눈치를 보던 시네는 주말마다 외출용 정장을 입기 시작했다고 한다. 전국 고급 레스토랑 투어 수준으로 다니고 나서야 할은 화가 풀리는데, 시네는 또 할한테서 돈이 썩어나냐고 뭐하러 이런 비싼 델 다니냐는 잔소리를 듣고 어이가 없어져라.

그리고 그 다음부터는 둘이 적절히 상의해서 삼 개월에 한 번씩만 고급 레스토랑에 가기로 해라. 근데 둘은 문제가 없는데, 올라간 애입맛이 타협할 생각을 안 해서 둘이 그것때매 이번엔 애랑 협상하느라 죽어나라.

 

3  
주로 요리를 하는 건 시네가 하는 건강식이 싫은 할.   
시네는 할이 하는 요리를 먹긴 하지만 거의 맛만 보는 정도고 아침이나 저녁은 자기가 알아서 챙겨먹음.  
하지만 점심 도시락 싸는 즐거움은 할에게 양보함.

주말엔 한 번씩 외식을 하고 먼저 일어나는 사람이 그날의 식사를 지휘할 권리가 생김.  
물론 시네가 90%의 확률로 식사 주도권을 쥐고, 할이 이거먹자고 말할 수 있는 때는 가끔, 5%의 확률로 날밤을 샜을 때 뿐임.  
나머지 5%는 애가 제일 먼저 일어나 빠빠를 찾았을 때인데 그때는 시네랑 할이 먹고 싶은 음식들을 죽 적어놓고 애한테 룰렛을 돌리게 함.

애가 그 룰을 이해할 수 있을만큼 자라고 나서부터는 주말에 누가 일찍 일어날지 경쟁이 부쩍 심해졌다고 한다. 근데 사실 아빠랑 딸의 전쟁에 가깝고 할의 승률은 3% 미만으로 떨어져 시네도 딸도 할은 버림패 취급함. 

4  
애가 다섯 살이 됐던 해의 크리스마스 일주일전날, 할은 충격적인 대화를 듣게 됨. 시네가 시간이 지나도록 자러 안 오길래 뭐가 잘못됐나 싶어서 살금살금 애 방문에 달라붙었는데 글쎄 거기서 둘이 대화를 하고 있었던 거지. 그것도 바로 크리스마스 선물로 뭘 받을지에 대한 대화를 말이야. 애는 이걸 달라고 칭얼대고 있었고(새로나온 휴대용 전자기기) 시네는 동화책도 집어던지고 애한테 왜 그건 안 되는지 설명해주고 있었음(그건 아이같지 않잖니). 근데 더 웃긴건 시네가 애 말을 거절하는 근본적인 이유가 바로 니가 아직도 산타를 믿는 줄 알고 있을 네 순진한 엄마의 동심을 지켜줘야 한다는 거임. 그리고 애는 또 나름대로 그걸 납득하고. 할은 대체 뭘 어디서부터 반응해야 될지 몰라 잠깐 굳었다가, 그래도 두 사람만의 계획인데 자기가 들어가서 깽판치면 안 될 것 같아서 못들은 척 조용히 안방으로 들어가 이불을 뒤집어썼음. 그리고 밤새도록 그 경악스러운 대화를 곱씹다가 역시 너는 네 아빠 자식이라는 결론을 내리고 잠을 청했다고 한다.

다음날 시네랑 애는 할이 왜 예년처럼 크리스마스 선물 얘기를 꺼냈을 때 신나하지 않는지 의아해했고 할은 애가 나름대로 엄마를 속여먹는 걸 즐긴다는 걸 깨닫고 곧 속이는 사람만 있고 속는 놈은 없는 연극에 동참해줬겠지. 

5  
할이 시네가 아주 미워 죽겠다가도 뜬금없이 시네 뽕이 차면서 모든 것이 용서되는 순간은 집안일 하다가 낮잠을 세시간이나 자는 애 얼굴을 봤는데 언뜻 시네 얼굴이 보일 때. 누구 자식인지 참 잘생겼네 싶으면서 세상을 구원할 수도 있을 것 같아진다고 함.

6  
할이 애가 시네 자식이긴 시네 자식이구나 싶었던 또다른 순간은 애한테 대체 왜 완벽한 영어를 구사할 줄 알면서 영어론 말을 안 하냐고 물어봤을 때. 애는 순진한 건지 영악한 건지 그래야 가끔식 영어를 써줄 때 엄마가 놀랄 거 아냐? 라고 대답했고 할은 순간 할 말이 없어짐.

7  
부끄러워서 시네스트로에겐 말을 안 하고 있지만 할은 아직까지도 시네가 그 옛날의 갓시네로 보이면서 새삼 반하는 순간이 있고,

시네는 그 때가 언제인지 a부터 z까지 다 꿰고 있어서 쏠쏠하게 써먹고 있음. 사람들이 어떻게 집에 늦게 들어가고도 집안이 평화로운지 물으면 시네는 아내를 잘 만나서 그렇다고, 듣는 사람들 오해하기 딱 좋은 이야기를 하면서 웃음.

8  
그리고 그런 때중엔 거침없이 사랑한다고 말해줄 때, 예쁘다고 말해줄 때, 농담으로라도 못났다는 말은 하지 않는다는 걸 알게 될 때가 들어있다고 한다.

9  
애는 아빠의 머리좋음과 엄마의 모험심을 빼닮아 광장히 영악했는데, 누구한테서 왔는지 모를 식탐까지 있어서 한번은 병원에서 주는 포도맛 물약이 맛있다고 500미리 한 통을 몰래 다 비워버려서 급하게 응급실로 실려가 위세척을 받은 적도 있었음. 그 외에도 자잘하게 응급실에 갔다온 적을 다 합치면 두 손이 모자랄 지경.

할은 괜히 부모님께 죄송해지는 때가 한두 번이 아님.

10  
시네가 일을 관두는 게 어떻겠냐고 제안했을때 할은 의외로 순순히 그러는 게 좋을 것 같다고 수긍했는데, 그 이유는 완벽한 가정에 대한 일종의 컴플렉스가 있어서. 시네는 그걸 아는지 모르는지 할이 관두고 난 다음에는 더이상 일 얘기는 꺼내지 않았지만 할이 그래도 애가 좀 크고나면 다시 시작할 거라는 말에는 묵묵히 동의해줌.

11  
할이 시네랑 결혼하겠다고 가족들에게 알렸을 때 제일 나서서 반대한 사람은 어머니였고, 다음은 큰형이었음. 반대할 이유는 솔직히 무궁무진했는데 시네가 아빠뻘인 게 가장 컸고 할에게 은근 대디이슈가 있어서 예전부터 나돌았다는 걸 모두 다 은연중에 알고 있기 때문이기도 했음. 그 외의 사유들은 반대를 위한 반대일 뿐이었고. 하지만 할이 그런 반응을 예상하고 임신 삼 개월이라는 말을 꺼내자 어머니는 뒷목을 잡고 쓰러졌다고 한다. 둘 사이에서 쩔쩔매던 동생은 할의 눈치를 살살 보다 쓰러진 어머니한테 달려갔지만 결혼 자체를 반대하진 않았음.

어머니는 그 뒤로 부쩍 쇠약해지셨지만 결혼식 자체에는 참석하셨고, 큰형은 결국 참석하지 않았고, 동생은 오려고 했지만 당일날 일이 생겨 급하게 돈만 부쳐줌.

12  
남들이 한가한 휴양지로 신혼여행갈 때 시네할은 유적지가 많고 도회적인 곳으로 골랐을 것 같다. 약간 로마 느낌나는 그런 옛 행성인 걸로 하자. 주위에서 피곤할 거라며 말렸지만 뭐, 시네할은 어차피 들을 사람들이 아님. 그리고 실제로도 둘은 발에 물집이 잡히도록 걸어다니다가 근처 벤치에 주저앉아 오전에 사서 계속 들고다닌 고급 샌드위치를 먹는 바쁜 여행이 성미에 맞았다고 한다. 시네는 오랜만에 전공을 살려 이것저것 설명해줄 기회가 생겨 좋았고, 특히 자기가 무슨 말을 하든 할이 눈을 빛내면서 고개를 끄덕이는 게 가장 좋았음. 할은 시네의 설명보다도 자신감 넘쳐보이는 시네의 태도가 더 좋아 열심히 이건 뭐야? 저건 뭐야? 하고 다님.

13  
할이 시네한테 반한 순간은 우습게도 갓 입사했을 무렵 어쩌다 시네의 일목요연한 PT를 듣게 되고 나서 부터였음. 참신한 아이디어는 말할 것도 없고, 특유의 화술이나 호흡이나 청자들을 자신있게 훑어보는 태도에 사로잡혀 나가야 한다는 것도 잊고 끝까지 들어버림. 끝난 후 시네는 서둘러 나가려는 할을 붙들고 못 보던 얼굴인데 누구냐고 물어봤고, 둘은 거기서부터 시작함.

 

\---4---

0  
불화 특집

하하호호 웃는 얘기나 하고 있으니 둘이 참 행복해보이지만, 사실 둘이 화목한 시기는 얼마 되지 않음. 

1  
시네할이 처음 만나 결혼하기까지 걸린 기간은 십년. 남들은 만나고 결혼해서 이혼할만한 기간동안 연인도 아니고 주구장창 섹파였던 데에는 나름의 이유가 있었는데, 시네가 어마어마한 개새끼였기 때문이었음. 실제로 청혼하기 불과 두 달 전에도 할은 친구 배리에게 그 새끼는 상종하기도 싫은 똥차라는 식의 막말을 한 적이 있었고(그래서 배리는 둘의 결혼소식을 들었을때 가장 크게 놀랐음), 시네도 털어놓지 않아서 그렇지 할에게 쌓인 게 많았을 정도였음. 물론 할도 보통 상대는 아니어서, 보통 사람들이 사랑을 확인하며 애정의 돌탑을 쌓아올린다면 둘은 똥차력을 확인하며 증오의 돌탑을 착실히 쌓아가고 있었음. 대체 그게 왜 사랑인지 이해할 수 있는 사람은 아무도 없었고 심지어 본인들도 자기 마음을 온전히 파악하지 못하고 있는 듯싶었지. 

그런 할이 마음을 고쳐먹은 건 계속 졸리고 감기기운이 있어 병원에 가려던 차에 친한 후배한테서 형 그거 혹시 임신증상 아니에요? 란 소리를 들었을 때. 그날 할은 칼같이 퇴근해 가장 먼저 눈에 들어오는 약국에 들어가 임테기를 사다가 검사를 해봤고, 

진짜 솔직하게 기쁘기보단 망했다 싶었음.

2

시네스트로가 개짓한 역사를 모조리 기록한다면 아마 세계 똥차의 전당에 오르지 않을까 싶을 정도로 시네는 할을 못살게 굴었는데, 시네의 그런 집착은 특히 할의 연애 전선에 가장 강력한 영향력을 발휘했음. 옆회사 씨이오 캐롤과 결혼까지 갈 뻔했다가 깨진 거, 배리랑 데이트하고 피차 고백까지 했는데도 결국 애매한 친구로만 남은 거, 할의 초창기 섹파 중 하나였던 브루스 웨인과 결국 직업상 만나는 사람정도만도 못하게 된 거 등등이 모두 크게작게 시네스트로가 훼방을 놓은 결과였음. 

3

그런저런 면에서, 회사 다니던 시절의 할은 등 뒤에서 호구라고 불리곤 했음. 자기가 시네에게서 연인뿐 아니라 아버지를 찾기 때문에 멍청한 짓을 하곤 한다는 걸 인정하는 할은 자기가 그렇게 불린다는 걸 알고도 그냥 소문이 나돌게 내버려둠. 하지만 할은 말마따나 호구일지언정 병신은 아니었지. 심리적 요인 말고도 할이 시네를 내치지 못한 이유가 결정적인 이유가 있었던 거임. 그리고 그건 회사다니는 사람한테서 어떻게 돈이 났을까 싶을 정도의 어마무시한 (그리고 할이 아무에게도 털어놓지 않는 익스트림한 취향을 정확하게 파악하는 현명한) 돈지랄이었음.

4

결혼 전 시네할이 해본 가장 미친짓은 가디언들이 들어오기 전의 회장실에서 ㅆ한 것.  
가장 곱씹을만한 추억은 같이 휴가를 내고 에베레스트를 정상까지 등반한 것.

시네가 할한테 해준 가장 비싼 선물이자 사실상 할을 시네 곁에 영구히 붙들어 맨 선물은 개인용 경비행기와 전용 활주로. 회사 들어오기 전에 딴 비행기 면허가 있던 할은 예전에 아버지가 농장에서 타시던 모델과 똑같은 모델이 창고 안에 있는 걸 보고 모든 걸 용서했고, 가끔 시네스트로가 개같아 질 때면 주말에 비행기를 몰러 가곤 했음.

 

5

둘의 결혼 발표를 들은 회사 사람들의 반응은 마치 흰긴수염고래와 말똥구리가 섹스하는 장면을 카메라에 담은 다큐멘터리 제작진 같았는데, 모두들 둘이 삼 개월도 못 갈 거라고 생각하거나 아니면 아예 시작도 못 할 거라고 생각해 요즘같은 시대에 꼭 엄마와 아빠 둘 다 있어야 애를 키울 수 있는 건 아니라며 할을 설득했음.

 

6

그러나 결혼 후 시네할은 좀처럼 크게 싸우지 않았고, 누가 그에 대해 물어보면 결혼 전에 미리 싸워놔서 그렇다고 농담을 던지곤 했음.

사실 둘이 이제 싸우지 않는 이유는 중간점을 찾는 법을 알았기 때문에. 그리고 큰 희생을 치를 뻔하고 나서야 이러나저러나 상대방이 없으면 자기도 존재하기 싫다는 걸 깨달았기 때문에.

7

하지만 딱 한 번, 둘은 그 옛날 사이 더럽던 시절처럼 싸우고 이혼까지 할 뻔한 적이 있었는데, 시네스트로가 할의 불륜을 의심하던 때였음. 물론 그건 모두 시네스트로의 오해와 더러운 우연의 결합물일 뿐이었지만 그게 밝혀지기 전까지 할은 마음에 큰 타격을 입게 됨. 애써 묻어두려고 하는 예전의 기억이 되살아난 할은 집을 나갈 생각까지 했지만, 정말로 짐을 챙기려고 집에 들어왔을 때 약간 초췌한 모습으로 쇼파에 앉은 시네스트로가 미안하다고 사과하는 걸 듣고 계획을 즉시 파기함. 무릎꿇고 한 사과도 아니었고 대단한 이벤트가 있었던 것도 아니었지만 할에게는 그 말 한마디로 충분했고 그 후로 시네에게 청혼하기로 결심한 걸 단 한 번도 후회하지 않았음.

 

8

그렇지만 지금 행복하다고 해서 과거에 입은 상처가 없어지는 건 아니라서 할은 아직까지도 가끔씩 신경성 위경련으로 고생하곤 함. 결혼하기 전에 마음고생하던 흔적이 남아서 그런 건데, 할이 새벽에 자다말고 일어나 배를 쥐고 괴로워하는 날이면 시네는 휴가를 내고 하루종일 말 없이 할을 돌봐주곤 했음. 애가 걸어다니고 최소한의 지각력이 생겼을 때부터는 할을 간호하는 사람이 한 명 더 늘어남. 시네는 엄마가 아프니 같이 죽을 만들어주자는 식으로 애의 관심을 돌렸고 할은 푹신한 의자에 기대앉아 시네가 불을 쓸 동안 애가 뭉툭한 플라스틱 칼로 당근을 자르는 걸 지켜보다 잠들곤 했음.

9

할이 멀쩡한 대부분의 날이면 세사람은 새벽산책을 나가곤 했음. 시네가 회사 가기 전에 새벽처럼 운동을 나가던 버릇이 애가 좀 크고 나서부터 달라진 결과였지. 애는 아직 잠이 중요하니까 더 자라고 유모차에 태우고서 시네할은 집근처 강가 공원을 걷곤 했음. 아직 해가 뜨기 전일 때가 많아서 공원에는 곳곳에 가로등이 켜져있었는데, 이 빛이 물안개에 싸여 어렴풋해지는 풍경보다 두 사람의 마음을 안정시켜주는 건 없었음. 

하지만 가끔 시네는 할이 감상에 젖어있는 동안 이게 공해가 아니고 정말 물안개인지 확인하기 위해 핸드폰을 켜 급하게 기상청을 찾았음. 

10

할은 지구에서 흔히 하던 버릇대로 엄마가 좋아 아빠가 좋아? 라는 질문을 애한테 두어번 던졌는데, 애가 어느날 엄마는 내가 좋아 아빠가 좋아?로 역공하는 걸 맞고 그날부로 그 질문은 던지지 않았음. 할의 얘기를 들은 시네는 눈치도 단 일 초의 망설임도 없이 당연히 애 아니냐는 말을 해서 할을 매우 서운하게 함. 그 후 시네가 너는 이미 다 자라지 않았냐, 애를 너보다 더 사랑해줘야 애가 바르게 크지 않겠냐 하는 식으로 열심히 사족을 달았지만 할은 계속 뚱해있었고 그날 점심으로 시네는 어쩐지 버리긴 애매할 정도로 탄데다 간도 안 맞는 음식을 받고 기분이 묘해짐.

11

할은 사실 내색하는 것 이상으로 자주 위경련으로 고생함. 몰래 병원에도 가봤지만 스트레스를 받지 말라는 것 이상의 말은 못 들었음. 그래서 할은 종종 시네까지 여전히 개새끼였다면 참 억울했겠다는 생각을 하곤 함. 그리고 그런 생각이 들 때면 할은 핸드폰을 꺼내 시네스트로에게 좋아한다고 카톡을 보냈고 시네가 어울리지도 않는 이모티콘을 찍어 보내주는 걸 연달아 받고서야 안도해 가슴을 진정시키곤 했음. 

가끔 시네는 회사 일때문에 할에게 바로바로 답장을 보내주지 못하면 이유없이 마음이 불편해지곤 하는데, 그럴수도 있는 일이니 애써 좋게 생각해보려 해도 기분이 좋아지지 않음. 찝찝한 마음에 그런 때면 시네는 할에게 당장 전화를 걸곤 했음. 그리고 아주 가끔씩 억눌린 신음소리같은 소리를 할의 목소리에서 들었는데, 사실 이게 시네가 할이 자기 몰래 다른 놈이랑 놀아나고 있다고 오해하게 된 첫단추였지만 시네는 스스로가 멍청하게 느껴져서라도 그 일을 할에게 털어놓은 적이 없었음.

그리고 할은 시네가 그런 터무니없는 걸로 오해를 한다는 걸 진작부터 알고 있었지만 억울하고 분해서라도 자기가 알고 있다는 걸 티내지 않았음.

 

이놈의 찌통본능은 어딜 가지 못하고...

\---5---

1

둘이 함께 하는 의식. 애는 할 친정에 맞기고 진짜 둘만 하는 거임. 이건 불륜오해사건과 관련이 있음

2

부끄러운 말이지만 시네스트로는 할의 지병에 대해 안지 얼마 되지 않았음. 할이 종종 소화가 안 된다고 투덜거리는 걸 들어왔으니 위가 안좋다는 것 쯤은 알고맀었지만 단순한 체질 문제인줄 알았음. 그렇게 안좋을 줄이야 누가 알았겠음. 그게 그것도 자기 탓일줄이야. 예전이라면 모를까, 할이 완전히 제 바운더리 안으로 들어온 지금 시네는 그런 중대한 사실을 모르고 지나치고 그걸로도 모자라 터무니없는 오해를 한 자신을 용서할 수 없게 됨. 사실상 시네가 제 오점이라고 순순히 인정하는 몇 안되는 사건 중 하나일 거임. 

할에게 그걸 차근차근 얘기한 뒤부터 시네는 많이 달라졌음. 제삼자의 말을 빌리자면 사람이 자상해졌지. 시네는 할을 좀 더 면밀하게 관찰하게 됐고, 농담으로라도 못났다는 말은 하지 않게 됐고, 그냥 할을 조금 더 배려해 사소한 일이라면 주도권을 할에게 넘겨줄 줄도 알게 되었지. 

이러고 그동안 썼던 어리버리한 모습들 다 엮는 거야  
복선 회수처럼


End file.
